


There's always a funny side

by DarkMeadows



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Death, F/M, Mental Institutions, Murder, Past Child Abuse, baby at some point, for a good reason tho, mentioned rape, monters, pushed beyond the limits, seeing things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMeadows/pseuds/DarkMeadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo Valdez can never take anything seriously. Anything. So when he saw the opportunity to do the funniest and most awesome god damn thing in the history of funny and awesome god damn things he takes it, and he does it like a boss,</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Leo**

 

Leo was always one for a joke, so he cracked one at any point he could. Right now he was trecking back to the Argo II with Hazel and Frank after that absolutely delightful conversation with that totally not ugly looking and beautiful monster, that turned into a not so nice battle. Frank had assured him that the monster was killed but he wasn't sure, something in his gut told him that it was still alive.

Anyway enough of that, so back to the awesome jokes Leo tells, as they were walking up when something caught his eyes, so he stopped to pick it up, it turned out to be a chewing gum wrapper but that wasn't important, so as he was standing back up, Hazel and Frank turned around to see what was keeping him and as soon as Hazel said "Leo what are you doing", he couldn't help it, he had too, there was no hesitation in his voice when the words "Your mom" left his lips. Sure Leo's mum was dead, but he still _loved_ your mum joked, he just simply _adores_ them, but the two people in front of him didn't like them so very much, Frank just rolled his eyes.

"Leo, my mother's dead" Hazel said with a slight pout and a confused expression.

"Sames, and the 'your mum' jokes are just a stupid- but hilarious I might add- joke made up Gods know how long ago" He replied.

"I see, hilarious" she said, followed by the eye roll he got from Frank.

As they were walking, the feeling of being followed appeared several times. He'd look back and there would be nothing, but each time he looked he swore he just missed whatever he thought was following them, maybe was just paranoid, running from 6 foster homes would do that to a person, constantly looking out for the police and the foster family was tiring, and it was terrifying too, he really wished his mother wasn't dead, but yet she was. Gods he missed her, how she could constantly switched from English to Spanish, it had taken Leo ages to break that habit, and gods how much it had annoyed his foster fat- No. HE scolded himself Don't think about him. And he didn't, he just kept walking.

When they FINALLY stopped at the ramp to aboard the ship, Leo felt as if his legs might fall off, or that he could collapse, they had been walking for what felt like forever, seriously, he was like 95% sure that they were stuck in some sort of timeless hell. " Oh thank the mothafucking gods, my legs are dead. Dead I tell you. I can't feel them at all. That's how long we've been walking for, when I get in, I'm doing jack shit I tell you, jack shit." He complained. Leo was serious about that last part, as soon as he's getting on that ship, he's putting his feet up and doing nothing, all he had to do was get up that ramp. Ugh, why did he even make a ramp? Why didn't he make some sort of lift or some shit, the ramp just causes him more walking. He goes to take a step forward, but he never gets a chance.

A shot rang out from some where in the distance, the destination? His torso. The bullet ripped through his flesh, fucked up his insides, and left again. Instead of waling on to the ramp, he falls further away from it. He could hear screaming, then panicked yells of his name, footsteps rushing to where was lying, but they were all distant, as if this is nothing more than a dream. He could hear Jason call his name, he could hear Piper as she cried, but they seemed far away, more far away than the Land of Far Far away, and THAT'S pretty damn far away.

He couldn't feel any pain, he couldn't see anything, he could only hear voices that were so far away he couldn't figure out who was who anymore. It was nice, like a personal heaven, he couldn't feel, he could barely hear and he could see nothing. But everything must come to an end. He was ripped back to reality with a desperate cry from Piper, he could feel gut wrenching pain in his torso, he struggled to breath, and he could feel blood pouring out of the would. Piper and Jason, they were crying, they were on either side of him. Hazel was stood, frozen in fear and shock. Frank was trying to get her back to earth, but was failing. Annabeth and Percy were working on trying to save him, but even without a proper look, Leo could tell his wounds were fatal and he could also see that Annabeth knew this too, but she was simply not having it. His head hit the ground again, but this time with the knowledge that it wasn't coming up again, that he wasn't going to make it, that he would die here, and never see the end results of the quest. Suddenly he had a great idea.

"Piper, Jason" he said, looking deadly serious. He could feel his death around the corner, so he had to act fast. He took a deep breath and began to sing. "All those days chasing down a daydream all those years living in a blur All that time never truly seeing things, they way they really were" Piper's eyes were widened and Jason was smirking slightly, now Leo knew he was a boss ass bitch at singing, so he continued.

"and at last I see the light

and it's like the fog has lifted

and it last i see the light

and its like the world is new

and its warm and-" He never got to finish, his eyes rudely closed shut and the cries and screams of the rest of the crew filled his ears, darkness overcame is body, and pain was the only thing he knew, and then.... nothing. Absolutely nothing, there wasn't darkness nor light, he was neither walking nor stationary, he wasn't sitting or running, he wasn't floating now standing, there was just nothing.

And Leo knew he was dead, but he knew another thing too.

 

 

Leo Valdez died in style.


	2. Chapter 2

 

**Piper**

 

Everything happened so fast it was near impossible to keep up with it all. It was so sudden. At first, for some weird reason she thought there was fireworks, but then Leo collapsed in front of her and blood came spurting out, going everywhere- including Pipers T-shirt- she heard herself scream and felt her feet moving in the direction where Leo lay, and it was then that she realized that it was certainly not fireworks, but something more deadly, and much more dangerous. It was something that would take the life of her best friend.

 

_No_ she thought _I will **not** let this happen_.

She found herself at Leo's head and looked up to see Jason on the other side. He had tears in his eyes and with one hand he was clutching Leo's hand and his other was at Leo's face, slapping gently in a desperate attempt to bring him back- but it was in vain. She grabbed Leo's other hand and squeezed it gently, and she was shocked to find that his hand was stone cold, definitely something that doesn't happen with Leo, ever.

 

She forced herself to look at the others. Hazel was standing completely still, eyes in space while Frank tried to get her attention but nothing was working. Percy and Annabeth were down where his wound were, Annabeth was furiously working on patching him up while Percy was helping he was also screaming for coach hedge. She took a deep breath and forced her eyes to focus on where the bullet hit. She couldn't see much, there was blood everywhere and it was coming out faster than Annabeth could clean it.

 

His chest was going up and down shakily and in irregular patterns that told Piper that he as having a hard time breathing, which worried Piper because that could mean he had a punctured lung. She brought her gaze back up to Leo's face. His mouth was half open, his eyebrows pinched together in pain, and his eyes were constantly fluttering, and sometimes he would look at her but his eyes had nothing in them, they were distant.

 

_"All those days chasing down a daydream_

_all those years living in a blur_

_All that time never truly seeing_

_things, they way they were"_

 

Piper felt her eyes widened. Leo was singing a Disney song, from...........frozen? No, Tangled, yeah it was Tangled and they were on a boat or some shit. Leo's voice was pretty good, surprisingly good despite the fact that he was kinda dying.She looked over at Jason and some sort of little joy ran through her when she saw that he was smiling, and it made her smile too. Leo's eyes were open and they were focused and her, but then they were focused on Jason and it went back and forth, his eyes darting between both of them, as if he was trying to memorize their faces before it was too late.

 

 

_"and at last I see the light_

_and it's like the fog has lifted_

_and it last i see the light_

_and its like the world is new_

 

_and its warm and-"_

 

Piper waited for him to continue but he didn't. His eyes closed and his mouth shut, and the most worrying was that the pained expression on his face intensified and his breathing became quicker and more labored and Piper could here Annabeth screaming and she could here Jason shouting but she wasn't quick to judge as she could hear sobs and screams flowing from her mouth.

 

Suddenly Leo's pained expression disappeared and his chest stopped going up and down and she heard Annabeth shout "shit" so loudly she was positive that the gods heard. The sinking realization that her best friend had died, that he was going to a place that she wouldn't be able to see him, that she would never see him again.

 

That was when she snapped.

 

The last thing she was aware before she went mad was Coach Hedge trotting down to them, he was complaining that he was in the middle of watching an intense rugby game but when he saw the scene that hell had to offer he stopped dead in his tracks. He rushed to Leo and started work immediately.

 

That was when she started screaming his name, tears running down her cheeks faster the Usane Bolt. She could feel arms around her but ignored them, she was holding onto Leo with a powerful death grip and she wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon. She let the sobs rack through her body and the arms pulled at her again, she tried her best to shrug off whoever this was(she assumed it was Jason) off her but they were to smart and strong, she tried and tried but every single one of her attempts was in vain. She was starting to get really annoyed now. Who ever this was, was stopping her from being with her best friend for a few more moments.

 

She looked back to get a better aim to kick this person and was surprised to find it was Percy, but she still went to kick him but much to her annoyance he dodged easily. He pulled her again and this time his strength was no match for her, especially since she was upset and tired. Percy picked her up and she struggled as if she was going to chuck her into Tarturas. She felt a cold substance go up her arm and she felt her eyes starting to close. She couldn't believe that they were knocking her out. How dare they? All she wanted was to see her Best Friend, who she considered as a brother, one last time, so she could accept his death and move on, well obviously they had different plans as they are knocking her out. Before she went completely she heard a few words.

"Could save him..................could be dire..................lose him.................still a chance................could be changed forever" She heard two more words before she let the darkness wash over:

 

"Do it."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for reading. i just want to congratulate America for legalizing gay marriage in all 50 states! That is amazing and you have made a lot of people very happy! #lovewins  
> Comment!!


	3. Chapter 3

Jason

 

Jason was still trying to properly process what just happened. Coach was talking to Annabeth while they worked on Leo but Jason couldn't bear to see him anymore, it was just too much. After Percy knocked Piper out he took her back into the ship and locked her in her own room- which was currently where Jason was headed. He didn't know  where Hazel or Frank were and if he were to be perfectly honest he didn't care at this moment. All he was thinking was Leo and the fact that he was dead, and about Piper. His head was swimming he felt dizzy and didn't want to do anything right now. He found his way to Piper's room, picked the lock and got into bed with her seemingly lifeless body. He wrapped his hands around her waist, put his head on her shoulder, and without his permission his eyes shut and sleep over took him.

 

His dream was not a dream but a nightmare.

 

He was watching something, well it looked like he was trying to watch something. It was dark, really really dark. He had no control over his body but he was certain that it definitely was his. His eyes slowly got used to the dark and he could see that he was outside, shabby houses littered the area. Out of nowhere he saw two figures round a corner in the distance, they started running towards him but they were still a fair distance away. As they got closer Jason noticed little things about them. One of them had long brown hair, wavy bot not too curly, the other one had very curly hair and from what Jason could tell was pointy ears. They were close now that Jason could that the one with long hair was a girl and the other was a boy. They seemed to slow down and they were going slowed by the second. They started to walk and they were close enough for Jason to tell that the girl was injured. Her arm was thrown across the boy. There was blood on both their clothing but most of it was on the girl. They stopped walking and the girl collapsed right in front of Jason. They were right at his feet yet they didn't seem to see him. They both had Hispanic complexion. The girl's face was contorted in pain. Now that they weren't moving Jason could tell exactly what was wrong with the girl. She had what looked like a stab wound and she had a cut across her leg too.

 

"Maya, come on Maya you gotta stay with me, Just breath okay? You're gonna be okay i just know it. Just don't give up on me yet!" The boy said with surprising calm and a stern voice.

Jason's eyes widened when he realized that they couldn't be any older than 13. He thought they looked around 12. Maya's breathing sped up and she opened her mouth to speak but instead she coughed up a worrying amount of blood. She opened her mouth again and this time it worked.

 

"I'm sorry but you and I both know that this is it for me. Don't worry, I'm not scared, I'll tell your mother I said hi okay? I'm sure she misses you just as much as you miss her. Val you gotta promise me something. Be strong. Don't let him take you back, he got me but he didn't take you. Don't you dare cry over me Val. Don't grieve for me, don't think of me and certainly don't die for me. I want you to Promise me."

 

"Maya it's not too late, I can save you, I know I can we don't need to give up, I can save you I can-"

 

"Val you can't save me, I. Am.Going.To.Die. There is nothing you can do stop that, now promise me"

 

"Maya-"

 

"No, promise me, before it's too late"

 

"Okay, I promise" Val croaked out. This seemed to have a great affect on Maya because she visually relaxed and her breathing slowed down.

 

"I love you Maya Armallo"

 

"I love you too Leo Valdez"

 

Maya closed her eyes and her breathing stopped. Leo checked her pulse and screamed. In frustration? In pain? In guilt? Jason did not know.

 

"NOOOOOO! Maya! This is not fair! YOU COULD HAVE LIVED" Leo stood up, threw his head to the sky and screamed.

 

"OH I SUPPOSE YOU WOULD TELL ME THAT IT'S FATE? LIKE MY MUM? I SUPPOSE YOU WOULD TELL ME THAT YOU CAN'T INTERVENE WITH US BECAUSE WE HAVE TO 'FIND OUR OWN PATH'? BULLSHIT! UTTER FUCKING BULLSHIT! THIS" Leo gestured to Maya and all around him. "THIS WAS NOT FATE! FUCK YOU DAD!"

 

Leo continued to scream at the sky. Until he suddenly turned around, hearing something Jason didn't. He followed Leo's eyes to this big bulky guy about 20 paces away from Leo. They guy had a scrubby beard and what the scary thing was he had a hammer in his hand. Leo stood up and wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

 

" This is the third time you have tried to escape Leo Valdez, and now you have caused the death of your beloved girlfriend. What shall you do now? You have no where to go, you have no where to hide, your mother is dead and your family hates and wants nothing to do with you, and now with Maya gone you have nothing to live for. I'm afraid you'll need to get punished for you actions, and trust me Leo Valdez, you will go through so much pain and suffering that you would wish you were dead. But i shall not give you the satisfaction of dying tonight. I will make sure you suffer for what you have done for the rest of your life. Maya was the one i hated least. I was going to stop beating her too, but look what you have done, I will make sure you will never forgive your self Valdez." The man bellowed, his voice deep and intimating. He looked back at Leo and was extremely surprised to find that he looked unimpressed and bored. His gaze turned cold as well as the rest of his features. He spat on the ground, looked the big guy straight in his eyes.

 

"Bring.It.On"

 

Jason woke up with tears in his eyes and Piper shaking him. She looked worried, concern was dancing in her eyes and she didn't bother hiding it.

 

"Jason what's wrong" She whispered.

 

"Leo had a girlfriend who was killed and her name was Maya, and- and- and-"

 

"and what Jason?"

 

"And i think he beat, in foster homes"

 

"What are you talking about?"

 

"Leo is a victim of severe child abuse"

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Leo**

 

Leo couldn't breath, his head was spinning and it felt as if he was being dragged down, deeper and deeper into the ground. He was panicking and thrashing around but nothing was working, but then he wasn't getting dragged down anymore, he was falling. Straight down, wind was pulling his face apart. His breath quickened in any attempt to breath but each breath he took was like a sharp stab, so his motivation for breathing was practically non-existent. A wall of pain smacked into him and when he opened his mouth to scream he found that there was no sound, his throat was burning, and fear was flooding into him. His eyes felt like they were glued shut, but he managed to pry them open. The sight that met his eyes did nothing to quench his fear. The ground was coming closer and closer and closer and the pain doubled then tripled and soon it was unbearable. His head throbbed his gun shot would felt as if it was ripping apart. He hit the ground with so much force that it rendered him unconscious.

 

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

**Jason**

 

Jason thought the nightmare he had last night was on the most saddest things he has ever seen- boy was he wrong. He thought it couldn't get anymore sadder but the dream he had that proved him wrong. It started off like this.

 

Jason was standing back in that same place again. Where Maya had died. But her body wasn't there so Jason assumed it was the night after and some body (Probably Leo) had moved the body, but all of his assumptions where were put straight out of the window when Leo came back.

He looked awful. He had a bruised lip, a bloody nose and a swollen black eye, he also had a cut across his cheek, and that was only his face. He was holding his arm in his other, which was telling Jason that it was hurt in some way. He was limping and there was blood stains covered the bottom half of the left trouser leg.

 

He looked at the patch to where Maya should have been and the look in his eyes were enough to make dream Jason's eyes tear up. He just looked so broken and lost. He looked up to the sky, and the screaming and cursing that Jason expected never happened, instead his broken and hoarse voice quietly spoke the words:

 

"You took her life and now you've taken her body! Why? Just why? What have I ever done to deserve this? You have taken her life and now you have taken her body" Leo just kept on chanting the same phrase over and over before threw up blood and collapsed.

 

Jason woke up with wet checks and a drowned soul. Next to him Piper was looking at him with sympathy, she leaned over and hugged him until the tears stopped. She took a shaky breath and forced the words

 

"Jason this is the second dream you've had of Leo, I think we should talk to the rest of the group"

 

And Jason couldn't agree more.

 

 

 

\---------------------------------------

 

**Leo**

 

The first thing Leo noticed when he opened his was that it was dark- really dark, too dark for the Argo 11, and there was a very unpleasant aura to the place he was in. The second thing he noticed was that he was standing up, and the third thing was that he was in no pain whatsoever. His eyes adjusted to the dark and he realized that he was in a line- a very long one and he groaned. He hated waiting and lines! So he doubled hated this! Wait- ugh never mind.

 

"Ah it shouldn't be too long a wait, the line goes much quicker than one would suspect" The sound came from a large man with a gruff voice in front of him.

 

The man turned around and held out his hand, Leo had his thoughts gathered enough so he knew to shake his hand.

 

"Hey you are only a kid! What age are you? What's your name? How did you die?" The man asked, barely taking a breath.

 

It was then that Leo remembered he had died. Everything suddenly made sense. He was in the underworld and he was waiting to get his fate judged to see if he would have a painful, dull or happy after life- how fun! His mind just registered the questions and Leo realized that the man was waiting for an answer.

 

"Oh uh sorry. My name is Leo, and for my age I'm 15. Oh and I was shot, massive internal bleeding- gotta tell ya, not how I thought I was gonna go"

 

"Oh my, who on earth would kill a 15 year old boy?!" The man exclaimed. The way he said that made Leo realize that he actually had no idea who shot him. The only logically explanation Leo had as to who shot was Voldemort but he's like 99.9% sure that's not the case.

 

"Well you're guess is as good as mine, I was shot from behind, no idea who decided that my life wasn't worth living. What about you man?"

 

"Well my name is Earl. Today was a only the worst damn day to die- it's only my 34th birthday!" Although he said it jokingly, Leo could tell Earl was more than upset about it, then again who wouldn't be upset about dying on their birthday?

 

"Aw man you're kidding? Dude that's some big ass bullshit right there! So how'd it happen? Alcohol poising? If it was that then, well least you went with a blast" He comforted- Well he tried to.

 

"Well vodka was involved- just not in the good way. I got poisoned. My own brother was having an affair with my wife, Helen was going to break up with me tomorrow-i over heard her- but i guess my brother couldn't wait" Earl sighed.

 

"Aw man, and i thought my death was bad, man you were to young to die, fuck you brother, he shouldn't mean anything to you!" He said, shocked to find that someone would do that to his own brother.

 

Earl smiled at him, showing Leo that he was grateful for that. Leo had absolutely no idea why.

 

"Talk about too young to die, your family lost their son- gotta be heard on them" Earl said, sympathy lacing his voice. Leo inwardly and unknowingly outwardly winced.

 

"Nah, that won't be happening. I'm an only child and I never knew my father. He left before I was even born. My mother died when I was 8, and my girlfriend died when I had recently turned 14. I'm a foster kid." he said, surprising himself by only feeling a little bit sad about what he said.

 

Maybe it was because he was finally over it or maybe because he was dead. Whatever the case Leo had no idea. Earl looked like he wanted to say something but a huge voice boomed across the field.

 

"Earl Patter please enter the room in front of you"

 

Leo looked around nearly choked to find that he was suddenly at the front of the line. How long had it been? He guessed Earl was right, goes quicker than one would suspect.

 

"Sorry about that, hey good luck, I hope you see your mum again" Earl patted his shoulder and left. Then he disappeared behind the door. Leo didn't even have time to worry about Earl or the door before the same voice boomed his name.

 

He made his way to the door, took a deep breath and entered. Almost immediately worry over came him and he said the first thing that came to his mind.

 

"What's up bitches, I'm ready to be judged, after all only god can judge my fine ass" He spoke with confidence that he certainly wasn't feeling. Expecting the worst, Leo was pleasantly surprised when they all sighed. The one in the middle took a deep breath.

 

"Leo Valdez we have been expecting you." He grumbled, his voice deep.

 

"Oh yeah, I'm sure you have. Not every day you got the wonderful Leo Valdez done in your" Leo stopped and looked around a little. "nice little room"

The middle guy sighed again and rubbed his temple

 

"It's gonna be a long session."

 

Leo only replied with most respective response he could muster.

 

"You bet your ass it is"

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so people, i am kinda stuck on a relationship. any ideas. someone with Leo, all suggests will be thought of. thanks guys

Piper and Jason were about to call a group meeting but apparently some one beat them to it. The bell signifying a group meeting was taking place rang throughout the ship. She turned to Jason, raising a brow, but he just shrugged so she continued on her task to open the door. As as she got out she felt a rush of sadness wash over, she remembered her and Leo had pulled a prank in Frank. Leo had obviously called it "The Frank Prank" but that was all he did, name it. Piper designed it and put it in place. Leo looked so proud of her and she successfully pulled a prank all on her own. And now that memory has reminded her of what Jason said the night before last. How he has beat as a child. The dream that Jason explained nearly killed her. It was just so sad, and how could Leo never tell her? She knew that this was personal and quite frankly terrible but surely he would trust her enough to tell her?

 

Her thoughts were interrupted when she smacked right into the back of Frank. He turned around and blushed.

 

"Sorry Piper" He stammered, seeming to have difficultly talk.

 

"it's fine Frank, my fault really, i just thinking about, well you know" She spoke, her words soft the way she always talked when Leo was the subject matter.

She did have hope though, but it was very, very slim.

 

Frank nodded in understanding and he walked into the dining hall. Everybody was uneasy. Annabeth had taken Leo's body and told no body, they have barely seen her and coach and she could hear Percy moaning and complaining about it. She didn't tell anybody anything about Leo, not if he was alive, or dead. Piper was lost. She didn't want to let herself hope encase of further heartbreak. Annabeth had better have a good reason for all the secrets because she would be dead to Piper without one. She desperately made a move to grab Jason's hand, and he took it and came up next to her from his position of standing behind her. He smiled at her, probably an attempt to reassure her, and it worked. She nodded and made her way into the dining hall, and sat down.

 

 

Once they had all settled down Annabeth stood up and cleared her throat.

 

"Well I suppose you all are wondering why we are all here" She said and she made eye contact with everyone there.

 

"It's about Leo. I'm positive you are wondering what has happened with him. I know i have been really secretive and for that" She stopped and made eye contact with Piper. "I'm sorry"

 

"but I was sworn to secrecy by Coach, until he was sure it had worked." Annabeth said, looking incredibly guilty.

 

Jason opened his mouth to speak but Annabeth cut him off.

"No, no questions. I am going to explain everything right now. When Leo was shot, I knew it was hopeless. But I tried anyway. As you all know my efforts where in vain and Leo died, but here's the catch. Coach took me aside and explained the situation. Leo was dead but he was not gone. His soul was still here, lingering. He said to me that he could do something about that, bring his soul back into his body, it has been tried by many people all over the world, thousands of people have attempted his and only two people have been brought back to life, but even then, the consequences were terrible. It is extremely dangerous. Only one person has every successfully been through it and lived a long life. The first man to undergo what they call "Dead mans curse" went crazy. He committed suicide 6 months after he was brought back. The second person was a woman, maybe it made a difference, maybe it didn't. But the fact is she survived. But when her soul was retrieved she slipped into a deep coma. Ironically it was 6 months later she woke up. She went to 3 years of therapy but she got better. She married and had 4 kids. All of which were healthy. She died at 96 after living a long and happy life." She stopped and cleared her throat. She waited for people to digest this new information before she continued.

 

"Both where demigods. Both were 15, and strangely enough, both were orphans, oh and both had a male godly father. Leo is 15, he is certainly a demigod and from what Iv'e been told his mother is no longer living. He fits the profile exactly. Coach told me that this is extremely rare, it is more rare than Leo's fire powers. You have to fit the profile exactly. If one little thing doesn't fit, then it will fail. Now i know what you're thinking. So what if it doesn't work? Least we tried right? No skin off our nose? Well i'm afraid you're wrong. First of all there are a few things we need to do in order to have any chance of it working" She stopped to let everyone attempt to understand what she was saying.

 

Personally Piper's head was swimming, she wanted Annabeth to stop but if she wanted Leo back then she would have to buckle down and listen.

 

"The first thing is to make sure that (in this case) that the wound is cleaned but not healed. Which is why I insisted on no ambrosia or nectar pass his lips. The second thing was to make sure whatever killed him was killed. Coach and I took care of that last night. The third is for only two people to know, a free pass for that is granted for the next step. The fourth is that one must hallucinate their worst fear and the other, well somebody close to them had to suffer for 3 hours with no breaks, everybody close to me is here and the rest I couldn't possible bear to know of them suffering so I chose the first option. Coach contacted Clarisse, told her what he was allowed to and she agreed. Don't worry now she's fi-" She was interrupted by Percy.

 

"Wait, don't tell me you had a terrifying long nightmare about spiders? Annabeth you shouldn't have done tha-" This time he was interrupted by Annabeth.

 

"And what? Let Leo be killed and doom the world because I was a little scared? That is unbelievably selfish and you should know that Perseus Jackson." She snapped.

 

Percy went red and he looked he really guilty. He sent and an apologetic look towards Piper and she smiled back at him. She turned her attention back to Annabeth.

 

"The reason i have told you is because we think we have caught his soul, he is lying on a bed right now connected to fluids to feed him. We have done everything and tonight is the night we find out if we get out Leo back.

 

 

\---------------------------

 

 

Leo

 

The judgement was long and boring but was sure that it was nearing it's end. The man in the middle- Chad, Leo decided to call him, sighed, rubbed his temple, and spoke.

 

"So Leo Valdez, we have decided that your place is in Elysium"

 

Leo felt as if he had been punched. He was sure that he would be put to the fields of amnesia people or whatever, especially with the blood on his hands....

he doesn't want to go to Elyseim, he doesn't deserve it and he couldn't the fact that his mother is here, but doesn't even remeber him.

 

"No" he stated, strong and firm.

 

"No? What do you mean no? We have been so kind to grant you this and you say no"

 

"Yes, my mother is here, my girlfriend is here and they both won't remember me, I want to forget, just like them."

 

"Hm, what are their names"

 

"What?" He managed to get out.

 

"Their names please, only first names please"

 

"Esperanza is my mother and Maya is my girlfriend" He nearly choked on his words. Why can't he just forget already? He's been through enough! He doesn't want to remember anymore.

 

"hhmm hmmm yes, ohh hmm aHA, well Leo today's you're lucky day. You'll be seeing your family shortly"

 

 

 

 

\--------------------------------

 

Jason

 

His mind was still spinning from the new information he had just received. Leo could be alive? Jason could see him tonight? Talk to him later and laugh with him tomorrow? He was happy but there was still a "could". What if it didn't work? What if Annabeth got everyone's hopes up just to crush him? What if he nerves sees his best friend again? All these question but still the main one still lay unanswered. What about the dreams? Does the dreams have anything to do with this, or is he just going crazy? Maybe the gods are just messing with him, maybe they weren't real. But deep down Jason knew that wasn't the case, he know these dreams were sure, whether he liked it or not.

he locked his eyes with Piper and she nodded. It was time.

 

"Uh Annabeth?" he asked, his voice quite, and weak- certainly not like him.

 

Annabeth looked up from where she was leaning against the table, an unreadable expression.

 

"yeah Jason" She asked. Jason looked at Piper who nodded in support.

 

"Does the curse or whatever it is say anything about dreams? Of Leo? Like bad ones? But not of him now, but him in the past." Annabeth's eyes went from unreadable to relief she didn't bother hiding. She smiled and walked over to him.

 

"Thank the gods!" She exclaimed, her voice having an unusual happy tone.

 

"What i don't understand" His voice barely above a whisper.

 

"Alright, everyone gather around" She spoke, voice lacing with a happy confidence.

 

From all parts of the room, everyone slowly came back to the center of the room.

 

"Jason has given us the final piece of the puzzle, ah no questions please. When it is certain that the soul will be retrieved, two people will experience the victims wore and most hidden memories in third person. It will not stop until you have been through every terrible thing that has happened to the victim. It starts with the least worst one and slowly progresses to what they see as their own personal hell. It will happen every night, starts at exactly 11.00 PM and ends when the memory is over. It will start whether you are sleeping or awake so i suggest, Jason, that you go to sleep. And before you start, it's unbreakable. You must do this."

 

"Uh Annabeth?"

 

"Percy not now. So as i was about to ask-"

 

"Annabeth!"

 

"What is it Percy?"

 

Percy locked eyes with Jason. His eyes never left his once when he uttered the words

 

"I'm getting them too"

 

There was an eerie silence to the room. Everyone could understanding Jason getting the dreams but Percy? It was Jason's understanding that Percy hated Leo, o at least strongly disliked. Maybe that;s why. Someone who loves him and someone who hates him. Annabeth to the bite and asked the question Jason is sure everyone wants the answer too.

 

"What did you dream about"

 

So Jason told them, well he told the first dream and Percy told the second. Everyone was silent and it looked like Hazel was crying, and it even looked like Frank was close to tears. Finally Hazel took a deep breath and shakily whispered the words

 

 

"God if that's not his worst memory what is? What has that poor boy been through?"

 

"I don't know, but I'm exacted to find out" With that, Percy got up and left the room without so much as another word, slowly everyone got left the room, everyone wondering what kinda hell Leo had been through to make watching his girlfriend die not his worst memory.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahhahahhahaha MWHAHAHAHAHAHAH the things i have in store for you guys, strap in.the roads about to get a LOT more bumby


	6. Chapter 6

_**Percy.** _

Percy was sitting on his bed in his room totally listening to whatever Annabeth was saying. But one thought was bouncing around his skull, and it seemed to refuse to leave until it was answered. Why him? He could understand why Jason got the nightmares, but why him? He didn't know Leo, he didn't even know that his mother had died, though it seemed Frank didn't know and it looked like Annabeth was just conforming that fact for Hazel, so it wasn't terrible he didn't know. But it still didn't answer his question.

 

"So then I could have the upstairs with three bedrooms with an arch in the- Percy? Seaweed brain are you even listening to me? What's wrong?" She questioned him, looking slightly annoyed but also concerned.

 

Percy's vision focused on her and he shook his head to clear his thoughts.

 

"Sorry wise girl, I'm just thinking, about all of this" He said, still deep in thoughts, the question still eating away at his brain.

 

"Percy what is it? You can tell me" She spoke softly.

 

"It's just, why me? Why would I of all people be chosen to get to know his life story? I mean I can understand Jason, he loves Leo, and so does Piper, so why wasn't she chosen?" He spoke with a troubled expression.

 

Annabeth sits up on the bed with her legs over the side, Percy took the hint and joined her. She put her hand on his knee.

 

"I didn't want to tell you becauseI didn't want to embarrass you in front of the others, and only Coach hedge knows about this"

 

"About what? I don't understand."

 

"Well, I left a little detail out, there was a saying, about the whole dream thing. 'the one who cares the most and the one who cares the least will be the ones to learn the beast'. It means Jason is the one the ship who cares the most about him, and well you're the one on the ship who doesn't really care. You two will learn about Leo- the beast- meaning you will know every little thing by the end of this"

 

Percy's mind was spinning. He felt guilty, he wanted to accuse Annabeth of getting it wrong, or lying but deep down Percy knew it was true, and that made him feel like shit. He cared about |Leo less than Frank, which was saying something because frank practically hated the guy.

 

That though led Percy on to a whole new discovery. He hated Leo. He didn't want to know but after the whole blowing up New Rome thing, he just couldn't let it go. (haha Frozen very funny). He knew it wasn't his fault but Percy can't help but only notice his annoying qualities. Gods he felt terrible. He was taking his anger out on Leo, and he wasn't even giving him a chance. So Percy vowed that if he ever saw Leo again, he give him the chance that he never did- a that he deserves.

 

 

 

                                                                                              ------------------------

 

 

_**Jason** _

 

**10:59.**

 

Jason was lying in his bed, with Piper's head on his chest, she finally sleeping. He was about to go ahead and dwell on tonight's dream but before he could sleep over took him.

 

He was standing in what looked like a living room. There was a woman, man and a little girl who looked to be about 6. the woman was wearing a work uniform and Jason could see the her name was Lucy. She was tall and had long, straight light ginger hair. She had light freckles and her green eyes were certainly heart warming. She was staring fondly down at the little girl, and who Jason guessed to be her husband was joining her. He had short brown hair but it was graying. His eyes were sea blue, a deep dark blue that you could stare into all day- no homo-.

 

The little girl was Hispanic, her curly dark brown hair was in pigtails. She had warm brown eyes, and pointy eyes that looked like she was a little elf. She looked a lot like Le- oh. He didn't know that Leo had a sister. You don't she- no, he couldn't think like that. She was a harmless little girl, no way she was dead, there must be a better explanation as to why Leo failed to tell anyone about her. It might not even be his little sister. but deep down Jason knew that wasn't true.

 

He turned his attention back to the dream.

 

"I'm so glad we picked her John, she's a little angel" The woman-Lucy- said. John smiled.

 

"Oh I know, that boy was very brave in letting his little sister go like that, I love Cassie already, you're right, she is an Angel, must of fallen from heaven itself." John spoke, fondly.

 

Lucy looked like she was going to say something but a knock at the door stopped her.

 

"Not it" Lucy said quickly.

 

"Dammit" John got up to answer but Cassie bet him to it.

 

"It's okay daddy, I'll do it, you have fun with mummy" She smiled and ran to the door.

 

John turned to Lucy.

 

"Angel."

 

The dream moved focus to Cassie, who was smiling and giggling as opened the door. Suddenly she screamed with delight, she attacked the person at the door with a hug. The view suddenly changed so that he could see the boy at the door. His heart dropped as he realized it was Leo. Cassie had jumped up and put her head on his shoulder and her legs wrapped around his waist. He was hugging on to her for dear life. From what he could see Leo was dirty and so was his clothes. There was blood dripping from his forehead that made Jason sick with worry.

 

"Who is it Cassie?" Lucy spoke with worry but with a hint of curiosity.

 

"Oh" John said as he rounded the corner so he was in sight of the door.

 

Leo looked up and grinned sheepishly as Cassie jumped off of him.

 

"I uh- I hope this is okay, I just missed her and wanted to see her" His voice was weak, like he hadn't drank anything- or like he had been screaming raw but Jason shoved that thought aside.

 

"Please please please can he stay! He can be my babysitter when you go out tonight! Please" Cassie begged.

 

Lucy looked to john who nodded and smiled.

 

"Yes, of course it's fine, Leo this is your sister, you can visit anytime you like, and Cassie he can babysit ut are you sure you're ready for us to go out?" Lucy asked with a delightful tone to her voice.

 

Cassie nodded and smiled. She grabbed Leo's hand and pulled him out of the room saying something about having so much to tell and show him.

 

Lucy and John grabbed their coats, and made to leave.

 

"Did you hear what happened? Terrible isn't it, the police don't believe him, he's staying in his custody, and it be permanent" Lucy whispered sympathetically.

 

"I know, and what happened to his mother too. What age were they?"

 

"Leo was 8 and Cassie was 2. Their mother was trapped in a another room and Leo used his body to protect hers. After that they were taken too their Aunts, who said she'd only take Cassie, but Leo would not be separated from her. I heard Leo talk with someone. In the foster homes he always protected her, made sure she had enough food and drink- even if he to give up his. He took beatings for her and made sure that she was never touched. Then we wanted to adopt Cassie, and well Leo saw a way out for her, and took it."

 

"Such a shame, the best thing we can do for him is to keep his sister safe"

 

John sighed and kissed Lucy. He took one last look around the house and closed the door.

 

 

                                                                                                ---------------------------

 

_Inside a bright pink room, were two kids. These two kids were brother and sister. These two kids were different from all the rest. They were stronger, and more advanced. A caring big brother and an innocent little sister. The brother did all he could to protect his sister, to keep her innocence, as his was already taken form him. He starved for her and he went through pain for her, all just to keep his little sister safe. He managed to do that for a very long time. Until one night. Their names were Leo and Cassie Valdez, and this is their story. Leo was powerful, he was a demigod, he was just figuring out what he was when it happened. Little Cassie was a normal little girl, her mother a mortal and her father one too. Just a silly one night stand brought the most precious gift. The gift of life. Although the little girl was human she could see through the mist. She was going to be a powerful girl, the most dangerous and feared human on Earth. Despite her mortality she was powerful, even at such a young age. Leo was powerful too, not just thanks to his godly father, but he was powerful the same way Cassie was. The thing that made them powerful? A little thing i like to call love. Love held these two together stronger than any monster and stronger than any god. That night was never meant to happen, everyone was surprised, it caused quite the riots up there. That night was the night everything was lost. Leo's power disappeared, and so did his sanity. It's hard to think that his life changed forever thanks to a knock at the door. I am aware I have been talking about this night and this accident for a very long time now, and it's about time you learn what really happened._

 

                                                                                                      ----------------------

 

Jason was watching Leo and Cassie play in what Jason guessed to be Cassie's room, he highly doubted that any one else in the house would have their walls painted bright pink. Leo looked so happy, like he just figured that maybe he could get through this, like maybe there was a light at the end of the tunnel, he looked so happy that it made Jason feel happy. Suddenly Cassie stopped playing and looked up at Leo.

 

"You ran away again didn't you?" but it wasn't a question.

 

Leo dropped the horse and sighed.

 

"Yeah, but it's okay, I'm here aren't I? Look that man may hurt me but he would never hurt me enough to make me be with mum okay? I'm safe."

 

"Then why did you run away?"

 

Leo opened his mouth to speak but he closed it as quick as he opened it. Cassie may be young but she can still make Leo speechless, which, speaking from experience, Jason knows that;s near damn impossible to do that.

 

Cassie stood up and sat in his lap.

 

"It's okay Leo, but where are you staying? Where are you sleeping?" She sounded so worried it almost broke Jason's heart.

 

"Oh it's okay. You know I found a pretty nice sewer just down the road from here." Well there goes Jason's heart.

 

Leo cleared his throat and continued speaking.

 

"I'll stay there tonight, and it depends if I can stay there tomorrow, you and I both know that sooner or later he will follow my trail. I might have to leave town but I will come back to see you, okay I'll never leave you forever okay?"

 

He kissed her forehead and it looked like he was going to say something but there was a knock at the door. He got up and just he was leaving Cassie spoke up.

 

"Promise you won't leave me Leo?"

 

Leo smiled a true and happy smile.

 

"Promise"

 

he left the room and Cassie started to sing.

 

 

_When my hope is lost_

_and my strength is gone_

_I run to you_

_and you alone_

 

_When I can't get up_

_and I can't go on_

_i run to you_

_and you alone_

 

_'cause you're my light in the dark_

_and I sing with all of my heart_

 

_halliugh_

_my almighty god divine_

_halliugh_

_i am yours and you are mine_

 

_this is all I know how to say_

_halliugh halliugh_

 

_you're my everything._

 

She was very good, especially at such a young age. She was about to start the second verse when there was a thud was heard from somewhere in the house.

 

"Leo..?" Cassie called out, fear obvious in her voice.

 

"LEO?!" She cried out more desperately when there was no reply.

 

She stood up and made her way to the door, her footsteps quick and quite. She crept out the door and down the stairs. She poked her head around the door and she gasped at the sight.

There was a big, chubby bald man. But that's not the gasp at part. He was holding Leo against a wall by his neck. Leo's nose was bloody and there was a cut across his cheek.

 

When he heard the gasp his brown eyes darted to where Cassie was hiding, but he wasn't the only one, chubby looked around but thankfully his eyes wasn't as sharp as Leo's were.

 

"Is there anybody else in the house?!" Chubby shouted in Leo's face.

 

"NO! Look I've told, I saw that this house was empty and was told that the people living here are on holiday, so I broke in. It's just me in here"

 

"huh, well you better not be lying to me you little freak, now let's go. You're in a lot of trouble young man"

 

Chubby punched Leo square in the face and he was raising his hand for another.

 

"WAIT! Leave him alone!" Cassie stepped from her hiding place and screamed the words.

 

"Cassie no! Run! Just run Angel I'll be fine, I promised remember? Cassie run, get outta he-" he was interrupted when chubby punched him and then kneed him in the stomach. He let go of Leo and he went on all fours, with a hand wrapped around his midsection basically hacking up his lungs.

 

Chubby walked over to Cassie, and bent down in front of her. He put his greasy and fat hand on her cheek and she spat in his face. He wiped it off his face and straightened up.

 

"Well, she's a fighter, I like a fighter." He turned to face Leo "So, what happened to 'being here alone' tell me Leo, who is she?" He kicked Leo and he groaned loudly.

 

He sat up as much as he could, spat blood put off his mouth.

 

"Go to hell" In reply to Leo's comment, chubby punched him and threw him against the opposite wall. Now there was a clear path from Cassie, to chubby then the door.

 

"Ha, you know Leo, I'll let you live, don't get me wrong I would have loved to beat you to your death, I really would, BUT i did see the way she looked at you and how protective over her you are. You were willing to give your life as along as she got out and when I hurt you she jumped from her hiding place. SO why punish you when I can really punish you? I'm going to kill your sister, and there is nothing you can do about it" He spoke with a sinister tone to his voice. He marched forward and picked up Cassie, and when she screamed he punched her, and she lost consciousness. He made is way to the door.

 

"NO! You can't do this" His voice was weak, scratchy.

 

Leo had tears in his eyes and panic written all over his face.

 

"Oh yes i can" His smile was one of the most sinister joker smiles Leo had ever seen.

 

He was about to leave but he stopped at the door way. His hand went behind him and he pulled out his gun quicker than he could have registered.

 

"Oh and one more thing, you will tell them- the police, the owner of this house whatever- that this was a kidnapping that poor big brother managed to get shot in the middle of it, and if you don't just know that Cassie will suffer before she dies, if you do then she will die nice and quick. I will be watching the news, I will know. Make your choice"

 

He took the shot.

 

                                                                                          -----------------------------

 

_So inside a bright pink room, were two siblings playing for the last time. Two siblings talking and laughing for the last time on Earth, and the last time ever. There was to be no reunion. They would never meet again. So inside a house in Houston, an innocent life was taken, and a boy's sanity. He was and never will be the same man again. The minute Cassie left that house, was the minute Leo's sanity left him. There was no saving a broken boy if there was nothing to fix him. So here I am, Cassie was well gone and Leo had no means to survive anymore, nothing to hold on to. But I am sitting here writing this story because well, you and I both know that his story doesn't quite end here. Oh no, in fact his story doesn't end for a very long time and it is my job to make sure Leo Valdez story is told. So Leo is broken and no way to fix him, well that's where Maya comes in, but not now, I'm afraid it's a long time before you learn her and story, but i suppose i am nice enough to give you a taster, but let me tell you one thing that a lot of people have gotten wrong, and it has caused them their life; Never underestimate Maya, and certainly never talk about Cassie, you learn this, well you might just survive this story, so as the teller of Leo's story, I suppose it's my duty to warn you and wish you good luck, but i won't. Good bye, we will speak again._

 

_\-----------------------------_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know who i'm pairingLeo off with!


	7. Chapter 7

** Leo **

Dark. That was all Leo knew. Darkness. He knew it was dark, but what he didn't know if it was friendly, or why he was in it. Below him it was dark, above him it was dark, next to him, guess what? You guessed it! It was dark. Everywhere, darkness lurked. He was juts floating in darkness. He felt as if he might be moving forward but at the same time he highly doubted it.

 

He racked him brain for what he last remembered. He was standing in a room, with three people across him sitting in high chairs with a table in front of them. He wasn't auditioning for Britain's got Talent was he? But the thing he remembered next made him highly doubt that. The middle guy stood up and walked through the table, he came up to Leo and put his hand on his shoulder.

 

Then he did a really weird thing, and suddenly he wasn't some old ugly smelly guy any more. It was his mother. She looked him in his eyes.

 

"You'll be with me soon, well the real me. Congratulations my boy, heaven waits you, it's time for you too give up, and see your mother again"

 

Leo remembered that he closed him eyes, and took a beep breath and let everything go, he felt two fingers gently touch his forehead and then he opened his eyes and well, you know the rest.

 

Suddenly a white light came out of nowhere and blinded Leo, he covered his eyes but it did nothing. His eyes were still burning and the pain was getting increasingly worse.

 

But then it went away as quickly as it appeared. He slowly lifted his arm away from his eyes, and the sight that was before him made his knees turn to jelly.

 

A huge golden gate stood towering before him. In the middle was a lock. The lock had different images carved into it. There was a heart, which had a knife stabbed into it. There was a brain that had a lightening bolt stabbed into it. A hammer on fire was underneath it. The most amazing thing was, all around it, reaching all the way up to the top of the fence, along and back down was all the different tools that existed. There was even a few that Leo had never seen but they still amazed him.

 

The lock seemed to be looking to him, and then in the blink if the eye it began to changed. It morphed in to a hand shape and Leo felt inclined to place his hind in it. And that is exactly what he did.

 

His hand fit perfectly and there was deep grumbling and sound that made Leo jump back.

 

Slowly the gates opened and there was another blinding white light but this time Leo didn't look away, he couldn't. Then the light cleared away and he saw, well paradise. 

 

There was houses on either side of a dirt passage that led all the way to beautiful river. A river so beautiful that Leo could not put it in words. 

 

Just right to the gate, there was meadow, and there was picnic benches. There were swings, and trees as tall as the sky. Leaves slowly floated of and on the ground, where kids played. A little boy was shouting push me at what looked to be his bigger sister.

 

The gates closed behind him and some people looked up. Some smiled and waved. Some laughed and cheered. 

 

Leo couldn't get his mind of the beautiful lake, and he was making his way towards it when a girl Leo recognized caught his eye. 

 

He turned around and his jaw dropped. He thought it was impossible, but hey, there she was.

 

Green cap, hoodie with long brown hair, and olive skin complexion.

 

Leo was looking at non other than Bianca Di Angelo.

 

She was sitting on a park bench. She was staring right at Leo, as if she had been waiting for him. Then she did something totally unexpected. She got up and ran at Leo, and hugged him.

 

"Whoa scuse me there lady, if Nico knew we were hugging he might- no he definitely will kill me, slow and painfully"

 

She unattached herself from Leo and laughed.

 

"I am sorry, but I was told one of you was going to be here today, and well no offense, I'm just glad you're not Nico"

 

Leo thought for a moment, the shrugged and laughed.

 

"Well I've had worse"

 

"I'm sure you have" they laughed, but the friendly atmosphere didn't change the truth, it didn't change anything.

 

"But your supposed to have chosen rebirth, you shouldn't even be here." 

 

She stopped smiling and the light left her eyes.

 

"Come. We have much to talk about. But first I must do something."

 

Bianca leaned forward and put her palm on his forehead. She took a deep breath and breathed out. This red smoke came from her mouth and went into his. He felt a strange tingling throughout his body. But then it vanished.

 

He stepped back form her and narrowed his eyes.

 

"What on earth did you just do to me?" He asked, his voice an octave (or two) higher than it should be.

 

"It was protection, this will hide you from them. Well for now. So we can speak and you can speak with your family, but I'm afraid it will not last forever."

 

"Wait protect me from who? What won't last forever?"

 

"It's your friend, the're trying to bringing you back."

 

"What? How?"

 

"We really do have much to talk about. Now let's go, hurry."

 

 

** Piper **

Piper was sitting in her room, mulling over the dreams Jason told her about. His little sister was taken from him. Gods that's just terrible. How on earth is that fair? He lost his mother in a fire, and now Piper had just learned that he lost his little sister too, not to mention getting shot in the side as well. The way Jason told it, well it seemed Leo really loved his sister. Piper had no idea what she would do if her father died, and she should be pretty distraught, and very upset if Lacy died. She would probably end her own life if that happened, but Leo didn't. How? He lived through his mother dying, then he lived through his little baby sister dying, and he even lived through his girlfriend dying. If Piper lost her father, Lacy and Jason all in one lifetime, then Piper would definitely end er own life.

 

Suddenly Annabeth barged into her room, interrupting her form her thoughts.

 

"Piper come quick, something's wrong with Leo, or maybe he is just coming back, I don't know but come quick."

 

Piper got up and ran out of the door, and into the infirmary where Leo's body was. She bothered to check if Annabeth was running behind her, because she already knew she was.

 

She burst through the door of the infirmary and ran to Leo's head.

 

He had cannulas in both his hands and he connected to all sorts of stuff. The monitor that used to beep at a steady pace was going mental. Annabeth went over and took his blood pressures and temperature. The bag of blood that was getting transferred into Leo was empty, and she's pretty sure that it shouldn't be empty until tomorrow.

 

Leo himself looked really pale, and she could see beads of sweat drip down form is forehead. She went up to him and placed her hand on his forehead but she quickly drew it back, not realizing that it was burning up.

 

"What the hell?!" she heard Annabeth scream out. She turned to her and Piper raised her eye brow, telling her to explain.

 

"His temperature is over 100, and his blood pressure is raising." she explained quickly.

 

"That means he's coming back? Right?"

 

Annabeth looked over at Leo and then back at Piper, with a smile gracing her beautiful features.

 

"Yeah, looks like we're getting Leo back today"

 

Piper's heart rate picked up at the thought of seeing her best friend again. Maybe, just maybe she could finally pair Leo up with Jason. Yes she knew of Jason's feelings for Leo. The way he talked about Leo in the dreams, and slight- very slight- but still there jealousy when he talked about Maya, Leo's girlfriend was enough to make her realize Jason's true feelings. She confronted him about it and he admitted it, after Piper had tickled it outta him though. She broke up with him, well it was a mutual break up, and they were still best friends. She managed to pick up on Leo's crush on Jason in the wilderness school, but when she tried to talk to him about it he shut her out and locked himself away for days, before he finally spoke to her, he said that it was the anniversary of his mothers death, and of course he denied that the crush on Jason ever existed but Piper knew the truth. But she guesses that Leo must of beaten himself up for it. The fact that he fell for some one else after Maya. And with that Piper realized that Leo might never get into another relationship again, and that made her all the more determined to get him with Jason.

 

Annabeth's frantic shouting pulled her out of her thoughts.

 

"I don't understand, he's fighting it! Why- and how for that matter- is he doing it?" She exclaimed.

 

Piper made herself look at Leo and she was shocked to see hat instead of Leo's still body, he was thrashing around. He was shaking as if he was having a seizure. Then the scariest thing happened.

Leo started to thrash around more and more but this time he was screaming and she stepped back, until she was in the middle of the room. The rest of the seven rushed into to see the commotion and for a moment they all stood there, frozen in fear and in shock.

 

Then as if they were let out of a trance they all got to work. They started to attempt to pin Leo down, but Leo was stronger than everyone had anticipated. He punched frank square in the face and he kicked Percy where no man should be picked.

 

But with everything going on Piper couldn't move. She was stood in shock. Watching the scene unfold in front of her and she wasn't able to move. 

 

Then his screams turned into words. At first Piper couldn't figure them out, but then she concentrated really hard and suddenly the words came to her clear as day.

 

_ "No! Please don't take me! No no no no no no! You can't do this. Maya you can't let them take me." _

 

But then he started to scream no, over and over again.

 

He put up one hell of a fight. He had Percy on the floor, Hazel knocked out and Piper had just watched him punch Jason into a wall, and he fell to the floor, unconscious. Where Jason had hit, there was a dent, a huge one.

 

Piper looked at him closely, and noticed something; his eyes still closed, so that meant he couldn't see them coming. 

 

She motioned at Annabeth to back off, at first she was confused and she protested but Piper looked at in a certain way that made even Annabeth back off.

 

She slowly crept up to him. Leo laid still, and confused at having nobody try to restrain them. She took a step closer, and she saw his wound, it as bloody and horrible and Piper could even see a bit of a rib. She gasped, it was a quite and small gasp and she instantly covered her mouth but she knew she had been detected. Leo's head snapped toward her and that as when she made her move. 

 

She ran and jumped him, straddling him as he struggled against her. Piper used her legs and made an iron grip at each one of his, the was no way he getting out. She slowly lifted her hand and punched him square in the face.

 

Leo's head lulled to the side and he immediately stopped struggling. She breathed a sigh of relief and moved to get of him.

 

But before she could she heard Annabeth cry out and then something whacked at the side of her head, and slumped of the bed, losing conscious before she hit the floor.

 

 

** Leo **

 

He leaned forward on the picnic bench and put his head on his hands, making eye contact with Bianca.

 

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait so you're telling me that my friends are bringing me back by completing these challenge or whatever to put my soul back in my body, well iv'e gotta say it's smart, but I wish they wouldn't. And you, you got your father to out a spell on you so he wouldn't find you, and you did in your house taking care of a baby that had died and Hades didn't have the heart to do anything bad? Oh and apparently kids 6 and under get sent here for us to look after because the king of the underworld can't muster up the guts to put then in the fields of whatever. Okay wow,wait tell I tell Nico you're down here, he's gonna be so mad, but also happy I suppose"

 

"No Leo please don't tell Nico of my being here, hew ill only try to bring me back"

 

"But Bianca-"

 

"No Leo, please, just do this one little thing, I'm like you, I like it here, I don't want to leave."

 

Leo thought about it. He doesn't want to leave her but according to Bianca his friends are trying to bring him back, and she's sure they'll succeed. He doesn't want Bianca to have the same fate.

 

"Okay, yeah okay. Bit a quick question for you B"

 

"Yeah Leo?" She asked him,. Looking weary.

 

"How did you die?"

 

She searched his as if looking for something, but Leo was just curious, and nosy but mostly curious. She seemed to see that because she sighed ad leaned forward, copying Leo's potion of head on his hands.

 

"Officially? I got shocked, I went in the robot thing you dad built, no hard feelings by the way."

 

"Thanks, I feel so much better now" he spoke with a sarcastic tone and a smirk that tells you he's planning the best prank ever.

 

"I broke your fathers robot"

 

"No hard feelings" she rolled her eyes and continued.

 

"And the wires and crap, I don't really know, but I got fried like an egg, but let me tell you this, that was not they way I thought I was going to kick the bucket."

 

"Wanna hear how I kicked the bucket?"

 

"I already know Valdez"

 

"Oh yeah? Prove it, we'll say it at same time"

 

"Gun shot wound, massive internal bleeding" "Gun shot wound, massive internal bleeding"

 

She leaned back with a smug smiled on her face.

 

"Well I guess you were right"

 

"Oh Leo, I know everything about you, every last little bit"

 

He gulped and lowered his head. How could she possible know about Cass-  _ No _ . He scolded himself.  _ Don't think about her. Don't talk about her. Don't do anything that involves Cassie. I don't deserve to talk about her. _

 

"I know about your sister, Leo"

 

His head shot up, and he glared at her, one worthy of Annabeth.

 

"Calm down Leo, I promise I won't say anything."

 

He calmed down, enough for him to consider eh question that he been in the back of his mind since the moment he knew he had died. But he couldn't let him hope, he heard what that guy said, her soul would be scattered everywhere, more scattered than Kronos, so that Leo would never see his little sister again.

 

But he asked anyway.

 

"Is she-" he cleared his throat and started again. "is she here? Did she make it?"

 

Bianca sadly shook her head, he eyes filled with pity for him while his filled with unwanted tears.

 

"I'm sorry, but not even Hades could find her, that man wasn't kidding, she's gone, I wish I could tell you different, I really do, but your sister is gone."

 

Leo lifted his head and wiped his eyes.

 

"Yeah" His voice cracked. "I figured as much."

 

Suddenly Bianca stood up.

 

"What? What is it?"

 

"They have your soul trapped. We don't have much time. Go Leo now!"

 

She shoved him away so hard he nearly fell over but he managed to balance himself.

 

"Leo Valdez! What did I say about not dying?"

 

His eyes frantically looked for the sound of her voice. He finally caught her yes ad his heart mealy skipped a beat.

 

"Maya!"

 

Said girl came running towards him. She ran so fast that in no time she had jumped up at Leo, legs wrapped around his waist and lips connected to his, as usual, it happened so often it became their things, for Maya to run at him, wrap his legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, and press her lips against hers. 

 

She gently put her down and hugged her, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

 

He finally broke apart, but he realized that he din't want to let go, he wanted to stay in her arms forever. But he was never that lucky now was he?

 

"Maya we don't have much time. I'm leave soon."

 

she stepped back from him and she looked so sad that Leo almost had a breakdown.]

 

"You're leaving? Why?"

 

"It's my friends they bringing me back, I don't want to leave, I want to stay here, with you" Maya hugged him as he cried, and he could tell she was crying too. It wasn't fair, on either of them.

 

 

Maya had to come down her and wait in Paradise with his mother as he was breaking down in hell.

 

 

Leo had to hold her as she died. He had to live without her for years, having no idea what to do with life anymore

 

 

But finally they were reunited together, but something had to ruin that, and they were to be separated, once again.

 

 

He felt something yank him away from Maya, a huge hand pulling him out the gates. 

 

He fought and kicked and screamed. 

 

"No! Please don't take me! No no no no no no! You can't do this. Maya you can't let them take me."

 

In the distance he saw his mother come out of a pretty house that Leo guessed would be his home. She had a tray of cookies but once she saw the scene the tray was soon on the ground, the cookies left, forgotten. She ran forward and faster than life she was here. Could everybody run that fast here. 

 

He kicked the hand and he mange to break free of its grip. He ran forward and buried his head in his mothers hair. 

 

She pulled apart and kissed his forehead.

 

"Listen Leo, you just know how to defeat Gaia. Feelings."

 

"What?"

 

But before she could answer, the hand dragged him back.

 

"Feelings! You have ti use feelings against her!" hiss mother shouted.

 

He felt his back hit against the gate, and he heard the familiar groan of the gates opening.

 

Just before he left, Maya grabbed his collar, and pulled his face up to meet his, she closed her eyes and kissed him. Time stopped. Everything around him stopped, and Leo just enjoyed the feeling of having his lips against hers.

 

She pulled back and locked eyes with him.

 

"I love you Leo Valdez."

 

"I love you too Maya Armallo"

 

Then he was being pulled up into the air.

 

He closed his eyes, and time seemed to slow down, bits and pieces of random memorizes flashed before his mine. Maya gently hitting his arm and calling him an idiot. Kissing her for the for first. Laughing with their friends over a funny episode of family guy. He just felt, he stopped and thought of Maya and his mother, and for a first time in a long time he thought about his little sister, and two front teeth missing from when she ran into that door, but she smiled anyway, how she ran up to him and hugged him, and told his it was okay that he didn't save the world or din't save his friends, because he saved her world, and that he saved her. Playing this pony games her being a boos ass bitch at hid and seek. How Maya was the first person he talked about her too.

 

Suddenly he was ripped from where he was. 

 

He sat bolt right on the bed he was somehow in and he shouted the first thing that came to mind.

 

"Maya!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait guys I really am, shout out to crazy girl 36623 for being awesome and helping me wit some ideas. ideas are appreciated and encouraged in the comments! Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Percy** _

 

 

Once the pain became manageable, Percy stood up. He slowly took in his surroundings. Everything was a bit blurry but once he realized that Leo's bed was empty he red alert.

 

The first thing he noticed was that Frank was on the floor with his hands covering his nose, he helped him and asked him if he was alright.

 

"Yeah I'm fine, but where's Leo? And Annabeth?"

 

That was the second thing he noticed. Annabeth was nowhere to be seen. Piper was lying on the floor, some of her hair covering her face, and her eyes closed, but her chest was rising up and down, which told Percy she was (thankfully) still alive.

 

Jason was slumped against the wall, his head looked to be bleeding but it wasn't a big deal, it happened a lot with him.

 

A groan caught his attention and he whipped his head around to see Hazel, who was the source of the sound.

 

Her hair was all over the place and it look like she was struggling to get up.

 

Frank immediately ran over to her, he swung her arm around his shoulder and hauled her up.

 

"Hazel? Can you hear me? Are you okay?" Frank asked, sounding worried.

 

"Yes I can hear you, and I'm fine, so no need to sound so worried, are you alrigh- Frank what happened to your nose? I think it's broken"

 

Frank smiled, and let go of hazel, watching her carefully to make sure she could stand on her own.

 

"The same thing that happened to you, and Jason, and Piper, Percy too. Leo happened."

 

She looked up at him, confused.

 

"Are you telling me that Leo, who can't use a sword, Leo manged to knock out three people, and immobilize two other people?"

 

"That's exactly what i'm telling you."

 

Not that Percy wasn't enjoying their little exchange, he decided that there were more pressing matters.

 

"But the question here is; Where is Leo? He's obviously alive again, but he's missing and so is my girlfriend-"

 

Suddenly Percy remembered something.

 

"Percy? Percy what is it?" Hazel asked frantically.

 

"Guys? What time is it?"

 

Hazel and Frank looked at each other before Frank checked his watch.

 

"Oh it's just 11 o,clock"

 

"Uh oh"

 

The last thing Percy saw was the ground coming to give him a kiss, his eyes shut close and Percy just had time to wish that had come back to life at a different time, maybe when he wasn't about to have his heart crushed.

 

When he opened his eyes again, he seemed to be in a room. It looked like a common room, with tables and chairs set out, and a TV, also there was a table tennis game set up.

 

The dream was focused on two boys sitting on a table, and candles and stuff on the ground, telling Percy that they had shoved everything off to sit on it.

 

One of the boys was casually leaning against the wall behind them and had his legs dangling of the edge. The other boy had one leg bent up and other crossed under it, so that his arm was resting on the one that was bent up and other one was holding him up.

 

Both boys were Hispanic and both boys were fairly hansom, in fact the one next to the boy who leaning against the wall was actually pretty hot. He had pointy ears and brown eyes, but if you looked close enough you could see orange in them, and Percy would swear the orange was flickering.

 

The one against the wall had short blonde hair, and the other one had short curly hair. The blonde had a green tank top one and beige shorts. The brown one, had a brown short sleeved t-shirt on, and white-ish shorts.

 

From what Percy could see the brown haired guy had a rope necklace, that you could see resting against his shirt. It looked like a locket type thing.

 

Oh and both boys were laughing their asses off.

 

"Man, Carla is going to be soo annoyed, but Anthony you should of seen her face, it was so funny, it made the whole thing totally worth it!"

 

The brown haired man spoke, he had a very heavy Texan accent, and there was something about the way he was speaking, he wasn't sure he was even speaking English but that couldn't of been it since Percy could understand what they were staying.

 

 

With a start he realized that the boys were speaking Spanish, but somehow he could understand it, it was being translated in his mind, not in the dream.

 

"Dude how many pranks you gonna get away with before Jen finds out, and puts you under house arrest- well room arrest, and dude, Iv'e told you before call me Tony, it makes me sound more like a drug dealer" Tony spoke like he had everything under control, he spoke calm confidence and a nice flow to his words.

 

The brown haired guy laughed.

 

"Tony last time a checked you were a drug dealer, then you messed up and boom, Tony joins us in this wonderful place"

 

Percy was shocked. Tony was a drug dealer? He looked so young. And where were they? Percy looked around but he couldn't find anything telling him where these boys were, and the fact the Leo was yet to show.

 

"Hahaha yeah yeah very funny, but your one to talk, Iv'e been in here oh about 4 months, yeah today is my 4 month marker, go me! How long you been in here?"

 

The both laughed at that.

 

"Well I turned 13 yesterday, so uh a year, yeah a year that's right"

 

"See? Hardly one to talk."

 

They laughed again. Just from this one conversation, Percy could tell that they were really good friends, the best of friends.

 

Tony smacked the still unnamed boy on the hard and pointed to a place that was out of Percy's sight.

 

"Dude, that girl totally has it for you"

 

He looked at the direction where Tony's hand was and he raised his eyebrow.

 

"You checking me out or something, Gorgeous?" He called out. He had a teasing tone and a playful smirk, he was obviously a natural flirt.

 

But there was something about the way he called out, and the way he smirked that was all to familiar.

 

He looked at the boy- really looked this time. Elvish features, curly brown hair, and Hispanic complexion.

 

With a start Percy realized he was looking at Leo. Just a lot younger. Suddenly everything made sense, the way he was acting and his Texan accent. Leo tried to hide his accent on the Argo 11 but every now and then you can here it slip through.

 

The dream suddenly changed it's focus to the girl.

 

She had long curlyish hair that went all the way to the bottom of her back. It was a nice brown colour, a light brown, and it glowed in the sun that was shining through the windows.

 

She was wearing a short sleeved t-shirt, that was tight, but didn't reveal too much. She was wearing a skirt that nicely complemented her legs, and she was well, she was beautiful. Her nose was short, and her eyes were brown, but there was specks of yellow in them. She had freckles dusting over her nose and her cheeks.

 

Over her right breast was a name tag, Percy had to squint to see it but when he did he couldn't hide is surprise.

 

**Hello! My name is: _Maya and I don't give a shit._**

 

So this was Maya, and this was how the love birds met.

 

"No I'm counting your frekels- of course i'm checking you out! Smart boy"

 

Leo raised an eye brow.

 

"Oh yeah? Well let me guess, you're liking what you see?" Percy was shocked to see that Leo wasn't half bad at this.

 

"Well, I can't say I'm disappointed."And then she fucking winked.

 

"Of course your not disappointed, after all you have nothing to be disappointed gorgeous"

 

She lifted herself off the wall she was leaning on and walked over to where he was sitting.

 

She looked him dead in the eye and he did the same, after a while of this Leo spoke up.

 

"You know the last time someone looked at me like that, I got kissed, so-"

 

He was caught of guard when she leaned down kissed him. Very surprisingly Leo got right into it, kinda like Dean from Supernatural.

 

Percy was expecting Leo to freeze up not kiss back. But he fell into it with ease, and the kinda awkward position did nothing to put him off her.

 

After a while she pulled back.

 

"Wow, you're not actually terrible at that" Her surprise sounding genuine.

 

"Well you're not the first girl Iv'e kissed, but you're the best, in every sense." He winked at her.

 

"So Leo, you're going to take me out. Tonight."

 

"No offense gorgeous but considering our situation, I can't exactly 'take you out'"

 

Maya just smiled and straightened up.

 

"Oh I know you can. See I happen to know that you're an incredibly intelligent person, and you're also very creative."

 

"Oh yeah? What makes you think that sweet cheeks?"

 

But just by looking at Maya's smug smile Percy could tell she knew exactly why she would think that.

 

"Everyone heard about you outsmarting that smartest maths teacher in Houston, and I happen to know, that you- all by your self- made a mini robot to bust you outta your room."

 

Leo's smile didn't fade, in fact it widened.

 

"Well looks like you got me pretty lady."

 

"Meet me in my room at 7, I'll be waiting."

 

"Oh I'm sure you will"

 

At that Maya kissed him once more and left, her hips swinging.

 

Tony, that Percy completely forgot about slapped his arm.

 

"Dude I think she likes you."

 

"You think"

 

It looked like Tony wanted to say something, but he got interrupted.

 

A boy with ginger hair, a bathrobe on and light blue eyes came barreling into Percy's vision.

 

He looked panicked, and he was panting like he had ran the whole way to them.

 

As soon as the boy came into Leo's sight both boys were alert and to attention.

 

"Leo dude, you got about 30 seconds to get out of here. Jen figured out what you did, and she is pissed, oh and Carla told me to tell you that she was pissed, then she learned about Jen, and well she's not so annoyed anymore. Oh and Jen also learned that you have been paying off your therapist with English lessons so that you didn't have to talk about your past. Says she gonna have a nice long chat whether you like it or not, man you gotta get outta here."

 

Leo stood, and clapped the boy on the back ,and started running down a hall.

 

"Thanks Roy!" Leo shouted as he bolted down the corridor and dashed to the right.

 

"Leo Alvino Garcia Blanco Reyes Valdez you are in so much trouble, you get back here right now!"

 

A few seconds later the owner of the voice appeared.

 

It was a tall woman, with long ginger hair that was tied back. She had green eyes, and light freckles dusting over he face. She wore a blue nurses outfit, with a name tag that read.

 

 **If the kids need help bring them to:** _**Jennifer** _ _._

 

She eyed Tony and Roy suspiciously .

 

"Have you guys seen Leo?"

 

Roy looked to Tony for help, and he rolled his eyes.

 

"No not today why? Hmm you should ask Izzy, she speaks to him every day"

 

"Okay, do you know where she is?"

 

Tony smiled innocently.

 

"Nope"

 

Jen rolled her eyes, and she left in the same direction Leo ran off in, but thankfully she turned left instead of right.

 

The dream changed and suddenly he was watching Leo barrel down a corridor, laughing his ass off.

He ran right passed Percy, but instead of going off down another corridor, he stopped and looked around, then he pushed into a room.

 

The dream followed Leo, and when it was focused again, he could see Leo was leaning against the door.

 

"AHEM" A female voice called out from the dark.

 

Leo opened his eyes, and smiled.

 

"Scarlet! Hi!"

 

Scarlet rolled her eyes at Leo.

 

"One. Don't call me Scarlet, I hate that. Two. Nice work with Carla, but she's must be pissed. And three. What the hell are you doing in my room? If you're hiding from Carla, suck it up, it won't be that bad."

 

"I'm not hiding from Carla, Scar."

 

Scar looked confused for a moment before her eyes widened.

 

"Leo Valdez you are not hiding from Jen, how many?"

 

Leo looked a little guilty when he said:

 

"All of them".

 

Scar's eyes widened even more which Percy didn't think was possible.

 

"How? How did you even do that?"

 

"I'm good that's how."

 

"Well if you're hiding from Jen, _Jen_ of all people you're fucking welcome to hide here"

 

Leo smiled.

 

"Thanks Scarlet, but Iv'e been a special case for Jen for over 6 months now, I think she'll know to come here"

 

Scar's eyebrows pinched together in confusion.

 

"Then why'd you come here?"

 

Leo's eyes glanced over to the window, and then back to Scar.

 

"I think you know"

 

"Leo no.

 

"Leo yes"

 

They had what seemed to an argument with their eyes, which ended with an eye roll, and a beaming Leo.

 

And then he jumped out the window.

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god guys I am so sorry it took this long, but I have a system now, so hopefully it won't take this long in future.  
> love you guys!!

 

The dream suddenly changed surroundings very quickly and he was outside. It looked like an old alleyway that not many people pass. There was three buildings shaped in a U, and Leo had jumped out of the window on the right building. There was an opening to a street that Percy had seen about three people walk by. Leo was on a small ledge not to far from the window, still it was quite a jump, Percy could tell that Leo would of have to had done that a fair amount of times to blindly jump out of a fucking window. It was actually pretty smart, because from where Percy was standing (come to think of it he was actually kind of floating) it didn't look like somebody could escape from that window. But what Percy was wondering is where Leo was supposed to go from there.

 

That question was soon answered when Leo backed all the way to the very edge, and then ran off it, lunching himself at the nearby fire escape that Percy hadn't seen. He then rather quickly scurried down that fire escape, and then jumped the rest of the way down. Leo ran down the street and turned right, so he was back on the main street. Just in time too, because as soon as Leo rounded the corner of the building, Jen poked her head out of the window.

 

The dream once again changed so that Percy could see where Leo was. He ran past what looked to be the entrance to the building that Leo had just literally jumped out of. There was a huge sign just next to it, and Percy managed to make out what it said before Leo ran past it. It read, in big bold letters;

 

**Houston Mental Health Hospital**

 

Wait what? Leo was in Mental Health Hospital? For over a year? That completely shocked Percy. He racked his brain for Leo's story, to see if there was any indication as to why he would be in a Mental Health Hospital. All he could thing off was that his mother died when her was 8. that's a horrible thing but surely that wouldn't of put him in there. Or would it? He racked his brain once again for more details, but all that came up was that Gaia had appeared to him and killed his moth- wait. Of courseTHIS! To Percy, and other demigods that would seem normal, but Leo was an 8 year old boy, and from his perspective, it must of been mind shattering. A big scary woman made of dirt that was floating in the middle of the air killed his mother! People would of thought that he was crazy. But Leo said that he was in there for a year, not since he was 8. hmm. Percy supposed that he would get that answer sooner or later, even if he didn't want to invade Leo's privacy.

 

When Percy finally focused on Leo again he saw that Leo was scaling the wall, and was just about to open a window.

 

The dream shifted and he was looking at Leo from inside the room. Leo, after some struggling, managed to get the window open and he tumbled inside. Just as he stood up the door opened and a surprised looking Jen entered.

 

" _Shit_ " Leo swore under his breath.

 

Jen's surprised look turned smug and amused.

 

"Leo" She said in a cheerful tone. "I had just given up on looking for you, why don't you sit down and we will have a long, over-due chat?"

 

Leo glared and at her for a long time before he let out a puff of breath and slumped down on the char muttering

 

"Fucking pointless, all that work, wasted."

 

Jen took a seat across form his and brought out a clip board and pen.

 

"So Leo, is there anything you would like to talk to me about?" She asked, her cheerful tone gone, instead replaced by a serious one.

 

Leo purposeful ignored her and looked out the window, not uttering a single word.

 

Jen sighed.

 

"Look Leo, Tony, Scar, Izzy, Jack and River are all in the game room. The sooner you talk about it, the sooner you can go and hang out with your best friends."

 

Leo continued to stare out the window.

 

"Leo, if you don't want to talk about it-" She was interrupted by Leo.

 

"I don't want to talk about it" He said coldly. Still not taking his eyes away form the window

 

She sighed again, but seemed a little bit pleased by the fact that Leo was at least talking.

 

"Look I know that. It's just, you have to talk about it. You have to deal with it." She spoke softly, her words kind but firm.

 

"No. I don't. I am doing perfectly well pretending it never happened. Talking about it will make it real. If i can pretend that nothing happened, then nothing happened. After all, you can't be traumatized about something that didn't even happen. It is a great system and talking about it will clash with that so I'm not talking about it." He spoke, sounding sure and confident, obviously Leo had told himself this a lot.

 

"But Leo" She pleaded. "It did happen. And you must face that, the only you can get over what happened is accepting it, and dealing with it face on. The fact you got-" She was once again cut off by Leo.

 

"Got what? Touched in a bad place by a bad man? So what? It happens to loads of people. I'm not special, I'm not different. It's pathetic really. Who cares? Honestly? Who actually gives a fuck about it. No one. Not me, not my dead mother. Not my dead sister. No one. No one but you, I mean I don't care, so why should you. I don't need to acknowledge it happened. It doesn't matter. The bastards in jail and that's okay, it's actually a miracle people even thought he did a bad thing, let alone getting jailed. I hit the jackpot.. That's it. Game over. I deserved it anyway, I shouldn't of done that. It was rude of me to talk to him like that and so I got what I deserved. Scarred for life. Game over. Probably going to to die before I reach 20, just like he said."

 

He spoke calmly, and after he finished he looked out the window again.

 

Jen was furiously writing down what Leo had just said. She looked up at Leo and smiled.

 

"Good. This is the first time you've talked about it since it happened. This is progress. But Leo, there was no way you deserved that. Nobody does. And loads of people would care, Leo, you just have to let them try, you just have to-" This time she was not interrupted by Leo.

 

She was interrupted when the building suddenly shook hard, and a massive pile of concrete came tumbling down and hit her on the head.

 

The fire alarm went off, and Percy could hear screaming from outside the room. Smoke sneaked into the room from under the door frame and was slowly filling the room.

 

When Jen got hit in the head, a panicked Leo got up and ran over to Jen. He bent down and checked her pulse.

 

Leo's relieved expression told Percy that she was okay. Leo picked up Jen and held her in a fireman's carry, with very little effort. Which explains why Leo was able to knock them all out.

 

Leo walked over to the door and hurried out. He ran down a corridor, before stopping at the sight of an unconscious boy with ginger hair that was slumped against a wall. He gently placed Jen down and scrambled down to the boy. He checked his pulse and shook his head.

 

"Oh Roy..." Leo whispered under his breath.

 

Leo sighed and straightened up again, before leaning down and picking up Jen again. But before he left he surveyed the area, and so did Percy.

 

The place was filled with smoke, and it was very dark. The lights had went out, and there was concrete falling down everywhere. The fire alarm was still blaring but there was no screaming. It was quite. Far too quite for the situation that Leo was in.

 

Leo didn't seem to notice the eerie silence and he moved on, running down the corridor faster than before. He ran around a corner and ended up smacking into Maya.

 

"Oh shit!" she swore.

 

"Maya are you okay? Are you hurt?" Leo asked, sounding worried.

 

"Yes I'm fine, look I'm going to go and look for Roy, I'll meet you outside."

 

She was just about to leave when Leo grabbed her arm to keep her in place.

 

"Maya." He spoke. "I'm so sorry." His voice was soft, gentle and soothing, something Percy had never heard before.

 

Maya's eyes widened, and then sorrow took over them when she realized what he said.

 

"No." She whispered. "No, it can't be." She whispered it over and over.

 

"Maya, focus. I need you too take Jen for me, I need to go and get Tony and the others."

 

"Iv'e done a enough for that boy, like pretending that was the first time we ever kissed." She huffed. "It was so cheesy, my god."

 

Despite their current situation, Leo managed a laugh.

 

"You know him, doesn't like change, and would have yelled at me if I had told him. Blah blah. Can you please just take Jen outside, I'll meet you there."

 

Maya looked into his eyes, and with a small voice she whispered.

 

"Promise?"

 

"I promise."

 

Then he kissed her, and she took Jen. Then she disappeared around the corridor.

 

Leo ran much faster now that he didn't have Jen to carry, or worry about. He ran down a maze of corridors, until he came across one which was blazing with fire. Leo's eyes widened in fear, and he scrambled away form the flames, and ran down a different corridor running faster than ever, as if the flames were going to kill him. He ran for ages until Percy heard him whisper;

 

"Games room. Finally" Under his breath.

 

He went up to the double doors but it was blocked off with to big pillars of wood. Leo just shrugged and ran down a hall until he came across another set of doors, which were barricaded in the same way. This time Leo was confused, but he ran once more, and found a final set of doors the same way. He ran back to the original entrance, and started at it. And then, as if shocked he ran to inspect the wood log more closely.

 

The dream changed so that Percy was able to see it too. Carved into the wood it read;

 

_You lost a sister, you lost a mother._

_You lost it all for a future war._

_You still are a pathetic runner_

_so how about you lose some more_

 

_Ha, don't you just love my rhymes!_

_Oh look at that, I'm afraid it's time._

_Inside that room are your closest friends,_

_and they are all about to meet their end._

 

_So since you won't choose_

_I'll give you a choice._

_You walk in there and you will lose._

_But if you leave them, you'll lose your crew._

_So as you can see, you live or die._

_But the thing is; do you walk away_

_or go in there and say goodbye._

_Or think about them, everyday._

 

_You're time is up, and I don't care._

_Whether you leave them or go in there._

_You die in vain, or live with guilt._

_Either way you lose what you've built._

_So now it's time to say goodbye,_

_or go in there and just die._

 

_Tick tock..._

 

Leo stood there and stared. The words still processing in his mind.

 

"Okay. This is it." He whispered fearfully.

 

Then he lifted the wood logs off the door, and nervously ran in.

 

" **Tony!** "

 

There was a deep rumbling, and a sort of hissing.

 

Leo and Tony's eyes met, and there was one simple message shared between them. One that was so powerful that it would tear through universes, fly through space and destroy planets. A message that would stay with them for the rest of their lives. One so powerful that Percy could feel it. One that meant so much, by saying so little.

 

_Goodbye._

 

Then the building exploded.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, wasn't that eventful!  
> Don't you just love the name River? That's a favorite of mine.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's get's confusing here folks.....

** Annabeth **

 

Annabeth had just watched Leo knock out practically everyone in the room. He then went for her, but she was prepared. She ducked his punch. And she went to hit him, but Leo did something surprising. He just ran past her. It was as if she wasn't even there.

 

"No time for this." He said in annoyance.

 

He ran out of the infirmary. She ran after him, but what she wasn't expecting Leo to run so fast. When she finally caught up with him, he was rooting through the supply closet.

 

"Where is it, where is it. No time. Not enough time." He whispered under his breath.

 

"What Leo? What are you talking about?" She asked him.

 

His head whipped around to Annabeth. His eyes widened in surprise.

 

"Whoa, Annabeth?" he asked sounding scandalized.

 

"You look so different!" He said, amazed. "Oh sorry, what age or you?" He asked her., as if it wasn't a ridiculous question.

 

"What Leo you know I'm 17! What are you on about?" Annabeth was incredibly confused.

 

He seemed to finally find what he was looking. He looked at the strange bottle with triumph, and then brushed passed her. 

 

"Leo what on earth are you doing?" She has never been more confused in he life! (Well she probably has but you get the meaning).

 

Leo ignored her again, and pushed into Hazel's room.

 

"You can't go in there! Leo!" She shouted.

 

Leo leaned out.

 

"Sorry. Leo. Leo Valdez." He told her with a smile, and then went back into Hazel's room.

 

It was almost like they were having two different conversations. As if Annabeth was saying one thing and Leo was hearing another.

 

"Leo" She pleaded. "Listen to me."

 

"Uh 15" he shouted from in the room. "AHA gotcha." He yelled.

 

He ran out of the room, and he was about to run to the main deck before he stopped and faced Annabeth. He smiled and for moment Annabeth thought that Leo was just messing around, and he was back to himself.

 

"What age are you?" Her smiled faded, her hopes crushed.

 

"I've told you. 17." She said hopelessly.

 

But once again Leo seemed to hear something else.

 

"14, crap. She's 14. not enough time..... 14" He mumbled under his breath, before running off again.

 

He ran to the kitchen and collected herbs and other things that Annabeth couldn't place at the time. He ran to the engine room and got some parts that were lying around, and then Buford, his table. He ran back to the infirmary, plucked the hairs of everyone there. (Which she found insanely weird). The whole time Annabeth was trailing behind him, desperately trying to get his attention but all her efforts turned out to be in vain.

 

He finally went out on the deck, placed a bowl on Buford, and then placed certain ingredients in to the bowl, saying chants under his breath. (if Annabeth thought she seen all the weird she could see, she was wrong.). He had every ingredient on the table into the bowl before he even acknowledged her.

 

He ran over to her and knelt down in front of her.

 

"Uh Leo?" She asked him, a blush on her face.

 

"Don't be scared. I'm here to help you. Now what age are you?" he was talking to her like she was a child. How an adult would treat a child if they were scared.

 

She sighed, and tried once more. "I am 17 Leo, you know this."

 

But like her many attempts before, that too, was in vain.

 

"11! Wow! You're a big girl! Now, can I borrow some of your hair?" He asked her casually.

 

Annabeth didn't even get a chance to reply before he smiled and thanked her, while taking a bit of her hair.

 

Then he went back over to his table, like nothing had happened.

 

"You might want to step back." He smiled.

 

But instead of stepping back she surged forward, just as Leo had put her hair in.

 

There was a blast of light, and power radiated around her. A ringing noise appeared in her ear, and got louder and louder until Annabeth couldn't hear anything else. The shining light got brighter and brighter, the power grow more and more, and all of her senses wore overloaded.

 

That was when she blacked out.

 

She woke up, and she had no idea where she was. It was dark, and Annabeth couldn't see anything. She, slowly got up and placed her hands to the wall. It was cold and hard, but at least there was one. She blindly reached her hand out for a wall she hoped was there. Her hand almost instantly hit another wall, and she breathed a sigh of relief.

 

Okay, so she knew she was in narrow hallway, if there was two people there you would have to go in single file. What she didn't know was why she was there.

 

_But first things first._ She thought.  _Light._ In an attempt she would knew would most likely fail, she reached her hand into her pockets and dug through them. Her hands clasped around a lighter and she internally thanked every god she could remember.

 

She brought it out, she flicked it on. Her eyes studied the small flame that lit up her features in the dark hallway, her grey eyes stormy. She held it up, and checked both ways.

 

Her two options were exactly the same. Dark, long and what looked never ending.

 

For a terrifying moment Annabeth thought she was back in the Labyrinth. But she quickly dismissed the thought, because she was sure it was impossible. She didn't know where she was, but she knew it wasn't there.

 

"You have disappointed me child. You shall pay. " A voice boomed out from the dark.

 

Annabeth whipped her head around to see a tank of a person. He was huge everywhere. He had big muscly arms, huge legs and a mean ass face. In his hands he held a torch, it's beam landed on her hair.

 

He started to walk towards her, but his walking slowly became running, and soon he was pounding his way down the corridor, to her.

 

She didn't have a weapon, the man looked human, she was tired and she was disoriented. 

 

So she ran.

 

He turned around bolted down the corridor. She flicked the lighter again, but this time she could see something completely different. There was a door at the end of the hallway, and behind it, it was glowing white. The white light was seeping through the gaps, but she still ran for it.

 

Suddenly she could smell smoke, and she risked a glance behind her. Though she wished she hadn't, because behind her was a scorching fire, and it was working its way fast down the narrow hall.

 

She ran faster now, but as she running, her surroundings changed. The walls were the same, so was the ceiling. The door was also still there, but the floor was now only a thin beam, below it was one thing; darkness.

 

The voice cackled. "Yes, run little child, run like you always have." The voice taunted her.

 

Annabeth had no idea how he was still alive, after the fire and now this beam. She nearly slipped off, which reminded her that she had to pay attention to where she stepped. But with the fire blazing behind her, and the creepy man chasing her, she had no time to stop and pay attention to where she stepped.

 

She was almost there. Not far now. She was starting to believe that she could make it, when a blue light started to float next to her. The light looked to be a spirit. She had warm brown eyes, pointy ears, and had olive-toned skin.

 

"Come on my child. Stop running. Be with me again. Come my child." She said, her voice soft and inviting.

 

Annabeth found herself wanting to stop, but she quickly shook her head, as if to shake the thought from her mind.

 

The spirit seemed to realise that was being ignored, and changed to fiery red. Her eyes turned cold, and her warm brown eyes changed to an angry brown.

 

"You will come with me child." The voice hissed, the gentle and calm tone completely disappeared.

 

Annabeth ignored her, and made a quick dashed for door, yanking it open and running through.

 

The light blinded her, and for a few seconds she couldn't see anything.

 

When she opened her eyes again, Percy's beautiful sea green eyes filled with relief.

 

She looked around, and saw that she on the infirmary floor. Frank was tending to Hazel, who had a nasty cut on her arm. Piper had moved away from where she was, and she was looking down at Annabeth with relief. Jason was by Leo's side, holding his hand, and brushing the hair out of his face. Leo even with Jason tending to him, was completely unmoving, his eyes were closed and his lips were slightly parted. His face was pale.

 

Percy loomed over her.

 

"Oh thank gods." He said. "We thought we lost you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey bros, hope you enjoyed this wacky ass chapter, be sure to comment, because it's a great motivator. 
> 
> love you bros


End file.
